


Above The World, You and I

by flyinghome21



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anniversary, Bath, Blindfolds, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hotel Sex, Lovey Dovey Schmoop, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Window Sex, bathbombs, exhibitionist kink, married larry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyinghome21/pseuds/flyinghome21
Summary: “What’s that?” Louis asked, trying to peek over Harry’s shoulder.“I wanted to try something.”“O-kay,” Louis said slowly. He reached up and gently ran his finger over the crease in Harry’s forehead. “You know I’m game for almost anything, love.”Harry nodded. He brought his hands forward and Louis saw what he had taken from atop the mini bar a few moments before. It was a thin strip of black silk and it looked soft. Louis reached forward and ran his fingers over it delicately.****Or the one where Harry takes Louis to a hotel for their anniversary to help him relax and take care of him and to a fulfil a fantasy he's always had.





	Above The World, You and I

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here I am again!! I blame this one entirely on Cass. I don't even remember how we started to talk about hotel window sex in the group chat but we did and this was born. So Cass, this one is for you.
> 
> Much love and thanks to all of my group chats for being amazing, you know who you are.
> 
> Sidenote: I'm super in love with my own moodboard. Also, I suck at editing my own work so I'm sure there are still many mistakes in there.
> 
> Also, @ Louis and Harry and God-- I'm really sorry. :P
> 
> Enjoy!!

***

The final bell at the end of the school day rang shrilly and Louis finally was able to face plant into his desk like he had wanted to since that morning.

Jesus Christ, it had been a _long_ day. Being a teacher to a bunch of teenagers was hard.

The table was cool against his forehead and it felt nice and soothing for his headache. It’s not like he hated teaching; he loved it and didn’t want to do anything else in the entire world. Maybe except be super rich and buy an island and live there forever with his lovely husband. They’d lie on the beach all day and do nothing but eat and have sex and swim and there’d be no demanding teenagers and a hard-ass principal and—

**_*buzz* *buzz*_ **

The sound of his phone vibrating loudly on the surface of the desk pulled him out of his daydream. He reached blindly for it and sat upright with a groan to see who had texted him. Speaking of his lovely husband….seeing Harry’s name made him instantly feel ten times better.

**School finished? Are you leaving soon?**

_Why Haz, do you miss me?_

**Always.**

Louis smiled to himself and had to suppress an actual giggle. Eight years with this wonderful man, two of them spent happily married, and he still managed to make Louis feel like a giddy teenager with a crush. Before he could respond, his phone vibrated with another message.

**I have a surprise for you.**

_A surprise?_

_What is it?!_

_TELL ME!!!!_

**No!!**

_YES_

**NO LOUIS**

_YES LOUIS_

_Come on Haz pleeeease_

_Please_

_I love you_

**I love you too. But it’s not gonna work sorry.**

Louis was trying to find an emoji that best resembled a pouty face—or maybe he should use one of those gif things—when his phone vibrated again.

**The faster you get home, the faster you find part one of your surprise. xx**

Louis desperately wanted to know what the surprise was and how many parts there were but he knew he wasn’t going to get an answer out of his husband. His beautiful, wonderful, frustrating but very sweet husband. He sighed dramatically even though there was no one around to hear him and typed out a quick _“Fine, see you soon”_ message before shoving his phone into his back pocket. He grabbed his bag and jacket and was out of the school faster than some of the students still lingering in the hallways.

He wracked his brain the entire ride home trying to figure out what the surprise could be. It was their anniversary weekend after all. Louis had given Harry his gift that morning. He smirked to himself as he remembered the stellar blowjob he woke up Harry with as well as the beautiful white gold ring with the emerald green stone that made Harry’s eyes well up with tears. He had attacked Louis with kisses afterwards and made him nearly late for work.

Harry sent him off to work with a sly grin and a promise that his gift would come _later._ In all of the craziness of the day, Louis didn’t have much time to speculate on what the gift would be. He may or may not have called Harry during his lunch hour and all but cried to him about the few students that were giving him trouble and how the principal still didn’t like him and took every opportunity to criticize his teaching methods.

Louis wanted nothing more than to go home and throw himself into Harry’s arms and breathe in his comforting scent. Harry always smelled like vanilla and sugar and cinnamon because of his job at the bakery he owned. Nothing calmed Louis more after a stressful day than being in Harry’s arms. And today was one of the days he needed it most. But his curiosity won out against his need to be taken care of in the end.

The modest flat he and Harry shared was mysteriously quiet when Louis walked in. He paused in the doorway and listened. No music. No TV. No water running or any sounds at all. Louis sniffed the air. Nothing was being cooked or baked. This was weird. Harry was always home at least an hour before Louis. And he hadn’t mentioned anything about stopping anywhere.

“Babe, I’m home!”

Silence. He kicked off his shoes and dropped his coat and bag by the door.

“Haz?”

Again, nothing. Not even the cat had come out to greet him. Not that she ever did. She was mostly attached to Harry, having been his cat before he and Louis moved in together. He mentioned once to Harry that he preferred dogs and he was sure the cat had heard him and now she hated him.

“Ha—”

Louis stopped short when he walked into the bedroom. His overnight bag was on the bed along with a small slip of paper. He rushed over and snapped it up. It was Harry’s messy scrawl and it simply said: _Pack a few things for the weekend. Be ready at 4:30. A car will be by to pick you up._

Louis felt his heart race in his chest. A weekend away? A car coming to pick him up?! A quick glance at the clock told him he had less than half an hour to get ready. He zoomed around the bedroom, throwing random articles of clothing in the bag and the few toiletries he used. He was finished with ten minutes to spare and he fired off a text to Harry.

_What’s going on? Where are you?_

**All in good time my love.**

_Haaaaarrrrrry!!!!_

**:P**

_Not even a clue? You rented a car? What about the cat?!_

_HAROLD_

**Relax Lou. Just enjoy it. Niall is gonna cat-sit. I’ll see you soon.**

**;)**

Louis pocketed his phone and took a deep breath. This was Harry and he completely trusted him. Whatever was going on was sure to be good. He gave himself a once over in the mirror before deeming himself presentable and grabbed his now probably over-packed bag and left the flat in search of whatever car Harry had rented.

Outside, there was a sleek black Sedan parked in front of the building. The neighbourhood he and Harry lived in wasn’t mediocre by any means but the fancy car still looked out of place. Louis wondered if this was the car meant for him. No, surely not. Something like that was way too expensive.

“Mr. Tomlinson?”

Louis startled at the sound of his name. The middle aged man he hadn’t seen standing in front of the fancy car was addressing him.

“Umm—yeah?”

“Can I take your bag, sir?”

Louis had just nodded dumbly and handed over  his bag. The man—chauffuer?!—took it from him and loaded it into the boot of the car. Then he opened the back door for Louis to get in.

“Uhh—thanks, mate,” Louis managed to get out. This was so odd.

The car was comfortable and had an all leather interior. It probably cost triple what Louis’ piece of shit car was worth. Hell, it was probably worth more than his life.

The driver, a nice man named Reginald, drove silently to wherever the hell he was taking him. The only sound was the soft classical music coming from the radio. Louis was usually a chatterbox and could talk to anyone about anything but in that moment he was too stunned to speak.

Twenty minutes later, Louis found himself in the heart of the city staring up at one of the most posh hotels he had ever seen in his entire thirty years on Earth. He had his bag slung over one shoulder and the note that Reginald had give him in his hand. This one read: _Twenty-eighth floor. Room 2809._

Louis didn’t know why but a feeling of nervous apprehension was beginning to build in his stomach. This was some proper fancy shit right here. If he wasn’t already married, he’d think this was the moment he was getting a proposal. His proposal had been in France on top of the Eiffel Tower. Both he and Harry had planned to propose to the other that night and it had been a perfect surprise when they both pulled out rings. Very cute, very perfect and so very them.

But this—a fancy car, a super posh hotel and who knows what else—was a lot to take in. If he weren’t in public, Louis would cry at how perfect and thoughtful his husband was and how he was the luckiest man on the entire planet.

A quick walk through the even more posh lobby and a thirty second lift ride later, Louis was standing in front of room 2809. There was a note and a single rose laying in front of the door. Louis smiled to himself as he smelled the rose and read the note.

_It’s open._

Louis took a deep breath to steady himself and opened the door. The room itself was lovely. It was all dark wood and gorgeous caramel coloured walls. There was a king-sized bed with fluffy white pillows, a mini-bar in the corner that had a bottle of champagne chilling in bucket and a tray of chocolate-covered strawberries. Louis’ heart swooped at that. There was a small loveseat and a table and two chairs opposite it. And there were floor to ceiling windows over-looking the city that made Louis’ jaw drop.

But it was empty.

“Christ, not again,” Louis muttered to himself. He dropped his bag and kicked off his shoes and he felt déjà-vu hit him. “Hello? Haz?” He laid the rose gently on the bedside table nearest him.

Just as he was about to take out his phone, a figure stepped into his line of sight. Louis felt his entire body go lax and he grinned like a maniac.

“Harry!”

His perfect husband was standing in front of him looking like an angel from Heaven as always. He was wearing black skinny jeans that clung to his legs and left very little to the imagination, a white shirt with black jungle print and the YSL boots Louis had splurged on and bought him for Christmas the year before. His long curly hair was down and soft and Louis just wanted to run his fingers through it.

“You made it,” Harry said with a bright smile. Louis launched himself at him and wrapped his arms around his neck. Harry caught him and nearly fell over but managed to stay upright. “Happy to see me?” he asked, laughing into Louis’ hair.

“More than.” Louis kissed him firmly on the mouth before detaching himself. “What is all this?”

“Surprise!”

“You booked us a posh hotel room for the weekend,” Louis said, more of a statement than a question. “And a car. And champagne and roses and—Jesus, Haz, this must have cost a lot of money.”

“S’nothing,” Harry replied with a shrug. “Been planning this for a while now. I saved up a lot.”

“But it’s—”

“No.”

“No?”

“I can see how fast your brain is going,” Harry said. He pulled Louis into his chest and wrapped his arms around him. “Stop worrying. I’m fine, I can afford this. All I want from you this weekend is for you to relax. Can you do that for me?”

Louis nodded into Harry’s shoulder. He inhaled deeply; vanilla, sugar and cinnamon. He felt so much more relaxed already.

“What did you have in mind then?” he asked, pulling back so he could look his husband in the face. “I wouldn’t mind putting that bed to good use.” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and Harry let loose with a loud, honking laugh.

“You would, would you?” Harry grinned and kissed the tip of his nose. “But maybe later. I have a few things planned for you, husband.”

“Oh? Like what? Out with it, Harold.”

Harry smirked and kissed him lightly on the lips before walking over to the mini-bar. Louis watched him with silent curiosity as he grabbed something from the bar and walked back towards him with it hidden behind his back. Harry looked a little nervous standing in front of him. His bottom lip was between his teeth and there was a little line between his eyebrows.

“What’s that?” Louis asked, trying to peek over Harry’s shoulder.

“I wanted to try something.”

“O-kay,” Louis said slowly. He reached up and gently ran his finger over the crease in Harry’s forehead. “You know I’m game for almost anything, love.”

Harry nodded. He brought his hands forward and Louis saw what he had taken from atop the mini bar a few moments before. It was a thin strip of black silk and it looked soft. Louis reached forward and ran his fingers over it delicately.

“A blindfold? Haz, we’ve used a blindfold many times. Why are you acting so nervous?”

“No,” Harry said. He shook his head. “I mean—not just for _that._ I wanted to try something.”

“Like what?”

“It’s sort of a deprivation of senses,” Harry explained. “I’d put this on you and I’d sort of—take care of you?” He tripped over his words trying to explain properly. “Like, I put this on you and I help you relax. I’d have to do everything for you. No, that sounds wrong.” He was getting flustered and it was too adorable. “I ran you a bath. And I have a few other things planned. But I want you to totally relax and trust in me to help you. Basically, let me take care of you.”

Louis was confused but he sort of understood what Harry was getting at. And he was helplessly endeared by his giant dork of a husband. “Okay,” he said.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Louis exhaled. “I mean, I don’t fully get it but I trust you. And a bath sounds lovely right now.”

“Okay, good.” Harry leaned forward and kissed him deeply .When he pulled away, they were both breathing a bit heavier. “Turn around for me, love.”

Louis complied silently. He felt a thrill shoot through his entire body when Harry secured the blindfold over his eyes. It was weird but it felt good. It felt—right. He and Harry had experimented a lot over the years. They both had complete trust in each other and it was the safest feeling in the world, knowing that someone you loved would take care of you no matter what.

“Now what happens?” Louis wondered out loud.

Harry’s breath against his ear made him jump. “Now, I undress you and take you to the bath.” He felt the air around him shift and he jumped again when he felt Harry place his hands on his shoulders. He was in front of him now. “Would you like that?”

“I—yes.”

“Good.”

Harry silently pushed Louis’ jean jacket from his shoulders. It hit the carpeted floor with light sound. Harry ran his hands up and down Louis’ bare arms and then moved to the hem of his thin white t-shirt. It was pulled up and over his head and had, Louis assumed, joined his jacket on the floor. Louis shivered slightly now that this top half was exposed to the room. It was an odd, heady feeling. He couldn’t see anything but everything else was becoming more prominent. He could hear Harry’s light breathing and every touch to his skin burned like fire.

“Okay so far?” Harry asked, his big hands resting on Louis’ hips. His thumbs were rubbing soft circles on his hipbones above the waistband of his skinnies.

 “Feels good.”

Harry hummed in response and popped open the button of Louis’ skinny jeans. Louis’ dick immediately took interest and twitched in the confines of his jeans. He heard the zipper being pulled down and then his jeans were being lowered, past his hips, past his thighs, past his knees, until they were pooled around his ankles. He felt warm breath hit his stomach and he gasped. _Harry was on his knees._ His dick was _really_ getting interested now.

“Fuck,” he whispered. He was sure Harry was smirking.

Harry tapped his right ankle until Louis lifted it and stepped out of his jeans. He repeated the same with his left leg and then he was stood there in just his pants. He wasn’t fully hard yet but he was sure his bulge was noticeable. And if Harry’s warm puff of breath against him was any indication, he surely had noticed.

Louis’ knees threatened to buckle when he felt Harry’s fingers curl under the waistband of his pants. Soon they too were being pulled down his legs and he was being guided to step out of them.

“Never wear socks, do you?” Harry murmured. “Even when it’s freezing outside.”

For a few moments, he waited. He felt so open and exposed and he began to shiver in anticipation. He wasn’t sure where Harry was or even if he was still kneeled in front of him. His dick was rapidly filling and he felt almost lightheaded like he would float away. Harry’s hand closing over his made him jump again.

“Come on, love.”

Louis let himself be pulled forward. The carpet was soft under his feet and his gasped softly when it suddenly gave way to cold tile. The air was warmer and it smelled heavenly, like lavender and essential oils or something like that. They must be in the bathroom.

“Step forward a bit,” Harry said, gently guiding him. “That’s it. Here, feel this.”

Louis felt his hand touch the water and it was delightfully warm. Perfect bath temperature. Harry must have filled it up with boiling hot water so it’d be perfectly warm when he got into it.

“Want to get in?”

“Yes, please.”

Louis was shocked at how much rougher his voice sounded already. They hadn’t even done anything yet.

“All right, step in.”

With Harry’s gentle guidance, he was able to step into the bathtub and sink down into it until he was completely submerged. Harry tipped his head back until he felt it touch something soft. He let himself rest against it. His entire body relaxed almost instantly. The smell of the water was heavenly.

“Did you use the purple bath bomb?”

“Mm-hmm,” Harry replied from above him. “Your favourite. I want you to relax for me now, okay? I’ll be back in a moment, I need to check on something.”

“Okay, Haz.”

Louis sighed contentedly to himself when he heard the bathroom door shut softly. He truly did have the best husband in the entire world. Harry knew what he needed even when he didn’t. He would have never thought about this on his own, wouldn’t even know it was something to be explored. But Harry, perfect man that he was, was able to read Louis and just _know_ what to do to help him relax.

And _this._ This was just amazing. Louis let himself drift off, the smell of lavender and the utter quiet of the room lulling him better than anything else ever could.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed when the soft _click_ of the bathroom door opening got his attention. For a split second he felt panic zip through him when he couldn’t see anything but then he remembered—Harry was taking care of him.

“Lou?”

Harry’s voice was right by his ear as if he was crouching next to the tub. Louis felt a hand slowly stroke his hair and he nuzzled into the touch. Harry always called him a kitten and even though he would protest, he secretly loved it.

“Feeling good, baby?”

“Yeah,” Louis said. “Amazing, love. Thank you for doing this. You always know what I need.”

“This is just the first part,” Harry said as he continued to stroke his hair. “I have many things planned for this weekend.”

“Oh yeah? What else?”

“Sit up for me and I’ll tell you.”

Louis wordlessly sat up, drawing his knees to his chest and resting his head on his knees. He heard Harry shuffle around a bit and then felt something soft against the skin of his back.

“Are you washing my back?” Louis couldn’t hide the smile the broke out on his face. “I feel proper spoiled now.”

“I love spoiling you,” Harry said. Louis could hear the smile in his voice. “I had everything planned out for this weekend for a while. Though I added a few last minute changes after hearing how stressed out you were today.”

“Aww Haz, you didn’t have to. I—”

Harry gently shushed him. “No, it’s fine, really. I planned this weekend for our anniversary and because I know how stressed you’ve been lately. I just wanted to make it extra special.”

“You already have.” 

“I’m glad.”

It was silent for a few moments as Harry gently washed his back and shoulders and then moved him back so that he could wash his chest and arms.

“Tell me your fabulous plans.” Louis rested against the tub again as Harry dragged the soft flannel down his chest. “I’m intrigued.”

“Well,” Harry said, carefully avoiding Louis’ nipples, much to his dismay. “I thought we’d stay in tonight. Order room service and be lazy. After I fuck you so hard you can’t stand up.”

Louis nearly choked on his own spit and fumbled around for something to say but Harry was already continuing like he hadn’t just casually told him he was going to wreck him later on.

“Tomorrow,” Harry continued, removing the flannel from Louis chest. He heard it land in the water with a _plop._ “I thought we’d find some things to do in the city. Maybe see a show. I made reservations for dinner. And then we’d come back here and make love and sleep in late on Sunday and go for breakfast or summat.”

 _Fuck. Make love._ Louis’ head was spinning. Harry had a way of saying the most sexual things so nonchalantly like he was ordering food or talking about the weather.

“You about ready to get out?”

“I think so.”

He heard Harry rise to his feet with a slight groan and then he felt a hand on his arm, guiding him to a standing position. Harry helped him step out of the tub and back onto the cold tile floor. Before he could complain about dripping all over the floor, he felt something soft and fluffy touch his chest.

_A towel._

Harry was silently drying him, rubbing the towel across the damp skin of his chest and arms before lowering himself to drying his thighs and legs. Harry lifted one foot, drying it carefully before moving on to the other. Louis’ dick, which was now rock hard and curling towards his stomach, remained untouched. Harry turned him around with a light touch to his shoulders and repeated the process of drying him, tenderly but thoroughly.

Louis felt tears spring into his eyes and he had to stop them from spilling over. This was so sweet and loving and the way Harry was reverently taking care of him made his heart feel like it was going to burst in his chest.

“All done,” Harry whispered against his lips and pecked him lightly. “Are you ready for what’s next?”

Louis could only nod. His was shaking in anticipation again and entire body burned with want and the need for Harry to properly touch him.

“Come on.”

This time he was guided forward with Harry behind him, his hands resting on the dip of his waist. Louis didn’t know where he was going or if he was going to accidentally bump into something but he wasn’t afraid. Harry was guiding him and watching out for him.

“Stop.”

Louis stopped. He wasn’t sure where in the room they were standing. He curled his toes into the soft carpet and waited. Harry’s hands never left his waist.

“I want to try something,” Harry spoke into his ear. His deep voice sent another shiver through Louis. “I know it’s something you’ve always wanted to do. “

Louis wracked his brain trying to figure out what possible fantasy this could be. He came up blank. They were in hotel, sure, but they had hotel sex plenty of times so there was nothing special about that. Harry’s hands enveloped both of his and he lifted them up until the rested flat against a cool surface. Glass. Was that a window? Were they standing in front of one of the big windows? Harry had pressed his hands into the glass and—oh.

_Oh._

“Do you want to?” Harry’s hands were still over his own and his _fully-clothed_ body was pressing into him. “Only if you want to, love.”

“Want.” Louis shook his head, trying to get some clarity back. “Fuck, Haz, I really want it.”

Harry dropped a kiss to his shoulder. “Good.”

Louis’ mind was swimming with desire and lust and the need to be fucked. This was something he’d mentioned off hand a long time ago. He didn’t remember how the conversation started but he remembered telling Harry how hot it would be to be fucked against the window of a hotel, looking down on people and cars. It was the thrill of being so high up and the potential of being seen. And it was bloody hot. Now they were here and it was going to happen and Louis had to will himself not to come just from the thought.

“I won’t keep the blindfold on the entire time,” Harry said, bringing him back to the present moment. “Just for now. If you want me to take it off or you want me to stop, use your word, okay?”

It took some effort but Louis finally got his mouth to work. “Okay.”

“Keep your hands against the window,” Harry said firmly. “And don’t move them. Understand?”

_Jesus Christ._

“Y-yeah.”

“Good boy.”

Harry ran his hands down Louis’ arms, his fingertips making his skin burn in their wake. When Harry’s hands ran up and down his chest, Louis gasped softly. His entire body was on fire already and Harry hadn’t even done anything yet. Harry sucked a bruise into Louis’ neck as he took both of his nipples, one raised nub between the thumb and forefinger of each hand, and squeezed. Louis swore loudly and arched his back, dropping his head back onto Harry’s shoulder.

“Fuck! Haz---oh God.”

“You like that?”

“Christ—I—”

Louis’ words were choked off into a moan as Harry pinched his nipples again and continued sucking a line of bruises from his neck to his shoulder. He most definitely was going to have to wear a turtleneck to work.

Suddenly Harry was gone and Louis whined at the loss. He panted heavily, unsure of what to do next. Harry’s voice from directly behind him made him jump.

“Can you stay there for a moment for me?”

 “Y-yes.”

“Good,” Harry said. “Spread your legs a bit for me.” Louis obeyed. “Perfect, love. I need you to stay like that wait for me.”

Louis silently agreed. He didn’t move a muscle as he listened to Harry move around the room. He strained to make out exactly what was happening but he only heard a few things. Fabric rustling, the slide of a zipper, the crinkling of plastic bag. And then it was silent. For a few moments, Louis waited, the sound of his heavy breathing filling his ears. And then he felt hands on his waist again and immediately felt calm seep into his body.

“You did good waiting for me,” Harry said and Louis felt warm breath hit the back of his neck. “I think you deserve a reward, don’t you?”

Louis would like to say that yes, he did deserve a reward, perhaps a hand on his painfully hard cock, but his tongue failed him and all he could do was nod dumbly. Harry’s hands slid down to his bum and he kneaded the soft flesh between his big hands. God, he really was so good with his hands.

Harry’s hands were pulling his cheeks apart and then Louis felt a hot, wet tongue breach his hole and it ripped a loud moan from his throat.

When the hell did Harry drop to his knees?!

Harry’s tongue was pushing into him, slipping through the tight ring of muscle. Harry was amazing at rimming. His tongue could win awards. He was an arse-eating champion. Right now he was like a man starved and Louis couldn’t hold back the screams that bubbled to the surface.

Harry alternated between pushing his tongue in and out of Louis’ hole and sucking softly on the sensitive skin there. Louis was going out of his mind with pleasure and the sounds coming out of his mouth weren’t even proper words.

He didn’t notice when one of Harry’s hands left his bum nor did he hear the lube being uncapped and squirted. When he felt one of Harry’s fingers enter him alongside his tongue, he screamed again and dropped his head forward against the cool glass. Tears streamed down his face when Harry added a second finger. He pushed himself back against Harry’s tongue and fingers, chasing the feeling. His hands were slick and sweaty against the glass but he didn’t dare move them. By the time Harry added a third finger, he was openly crying and his voice had gone hoarse. There was a fire burning low in his stomach and he was sure he could come untouched just from this.

Miraculously he was able to form words. “Ha—Harry—fuck, I’m close.”

Harry abruptly removed his tongue and fingers and Louis whined loudly at the loss. If he didn’t come soon, he was going to lose his mind. Harry was pressed against his back once more and _oh_ , he was very naked. When had he taken his clothes off?  

Harry’s own hard dick was pressed against the cleft of Louis’ bum and he needed it inside of him right now.

“Please,” he whispered. “Please, Harry.”

“Shhh,” Harry said with a kiss to the spot below his ear. “I’ve got you.”

Louis heard the _snick_ of the lube cap popping off this time and he heard the sound of slick skin on skin and a drop of precome blurted from his dick. Then he felt a strong hand on his waist and he felt the tip of Harry’s dick press against his rim.

“Harry, fuck, please.”

Harry pushed into him and at the same time, the blindfold was pulled away from his eyes and Louis could see. He gasped at the dual sensation of Harry burying himself inside his arse and his vision suddenly returning. Louis was looking down onto the now darkened street, lights and cars and movement. He felt like he was flying high above the world, looking down. It was intoxicating.

“Harry, move, please.”

Harry silently obeyed and he pulled out almost all the way before slamming right back in. Louis was pushed up against the window with a scream.

“You like that?” Harry breathed harshly into his ear. He pulled out again and slammed in, hard. “Being exposed like this? Knowing at any time that someone could see us? Someone from below or maybe someone in one of the other buildings?”

Louis whined loudly at that. Harry was thrusting into him relentlessly, both hands griping his hips so hard Louis was sure he was going to be bruised tomorrow.

“Everyone will know,” Harry said with a particularly hard thrust. “Everyone will know what I’m doing to you. That you belong to me. That I’m the only one who can make you scream.”

As if proving his point, Harry lifted Louis from the hips until he was balanced on the tip of his toes and his chest was pressed against the window, effectively changing the angle and hitting Louis’ prostate dead on. Louis cried out so loud that he was sure the entire floor could hear him.

“Right there—fuck, oh fuck.”

Harry kept up a punishing pace, nailing his spot every single time. Fresh tears were streaming down Louis’ face. The fire burning in his belly and at the base of his spine was beginning to be too much.

“Haz, please. Touch me.”

“You want to come?” Harry breathed sharply. He was starting to lose it too if the erratic pace of his thrusts were any indication. “You want everyone to watch you come? You want to show them what a good boy you are?”

“Yes. Fuck, Harry, yes. Please.”

“Okay baby, okay.” Harry kissed the side of his neck softly. “I’ll take care of you.”

Harry didn’t stop thrusting hard but he finally wrapped one big hand around Louis’ dick and began to stroke him in earnest.

“Come for me, baby,” Harry whispered in his ear. “Show me how pretty you look when I make you come.”

That was all it took. After one more firm thrust against his prostate and with the ruthless pace of his strokes, Louis cried out and shot hard and long against the glass and immediately slumped forward. Harry followed him a few moments later, thrusting a few more times before he felt him pulsing inside of him.

Louis was so far gone, absentmindedly watching the glittering lights of the city. He felt Harry gingerly pull out of him and he whined at the feeling of emptiness despite the fact that he was completely spent. He could still feel it dripping down his thighs though and he thought he quite liked it.

The next thing he knew he was being turned around and gathered into Harry’s arms and walked over to the bed. He smiled contentedly up at Harry.

“Hi.”

Harry leaned down and kissed him sweetly on the lips. “Hi yourself.”

Harry laid him down carefully on the down-turned bed and the cool sheets felt amazing against his overheated skin. He drifted in and out as he heard Harry move around him, felt himself being wiped down with a cool flannel. He half-registered Harry making him drink a full glass of water and then another one.

Louis wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he fully came back to himself. He was tucked comfortably in the soft bed and cuddled against Harry’s bare chest. He groaned at the pleasant ache in his bum as he shifted so that he was looking up at Harry.

“Hi again.”

Harry grinned down at him. “Hi yourself. Again.” He brought his lips down and slotted them against Louis’.

Louis smiled into the kiss and they properly snogged for a few moments until they absolutely needed to breathe.

“That was fucking incredible,” Louis said. “I mean—fuck.”

“Really?” Harry giggled, like actually giggled, and Louis felt like his heart was going to burst from happiness. “Do you feel good?”

“I feel fucking amazing, Haz.” Louis yawned in spite of himself. “Sorry. I’ll be good in a minute. And then I’ll make you feel really good.”

“Easy there, tiger,” Harry laughed. “You can barely keep your eyes open.”

“M’fine.” Louis’ yawn was even bigger this time. “I want to—make you feel _really_ good.” He blinked in an effort to keep his eyes open. “I want to blow you in front of the window.”

“I want that too, love.” Harry began to stroke his hair and now his eyes closed fully. “Maybe tomorrow.”

“But, Haaaaaaaz.”

“Why don’t you sleep a bit?” Harry said, pulling him into his chest again. “I’ll order room service and we can eat and watch a film when you wake up. And we have champagne and strawberries for dessert. Sound good?”

“Sounds bloody perfect,” Louis sighed and burrowed deeper into Harry. “I fucking really love you.”

He could feel Harry’s chest rumble as he chuckled. “I fucking really love you too. Sleep now.”

Louis closed his eyes and drifted off while planning on making one of Harry’s fantasies come true the next day. He couldn’t very well let Harry be the only one to be utterly romantic after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know with comments or kudos :)
> 
> @sunshinetommo28 on Twitter


End file.
